Parting  Inoue Orihime
by Higanbana.4
Summary: The feelings of Orihime as she watches Ichigo and Rukia saying 'goodbye.' Crappy summary, I know.


It turned out kinda bad... I tried my best to write Orihime's character, but I'm just not that used to it. The fic's a bit OOC. I hope you guys don't completely hate me for this :)

* * *

><p>~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~. ~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~. ~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~. ~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~. ~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~. ~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~<p>

Inoue Orihime POV

There it was. _That_ look again. It seemed to her that every time she looked at the two of them interacting, even something so simple as an exchange of few words, their eyes were different.

But then, it wasn't just their eyes. Their entire auras would be almost glowing.

She could see it.

She knew that Ishida-kun and Sado-kun could as well.

Practically everyone who knew them, knew about it. So it seemed, all excepting themselves.

It was almost ironic how oblivious they were to themselves.

They had a tie, an understanding so deep that it was almost as though they could communicate telepathically.

At the time when she had first realized it, Orihime had felt a stab of envy so hard that she threatened to let the pain enter her eyes.

All her life, she had covered up her wounds with a smile. So easily deceived they all were. All except him. Even when she smiled her brightest, and tried to comfort him with her best, she could still see the doubt, the guilt in his eyes.

As she watched their exchange, what she saw caused a pang of hurt deep inside her.

The two of them were lost in their own world.

Outwardly, their appearances may not suggest it. But if one looked hard, then they would be able to see that the two of them were totally and completely unaware of their surroundings, of the other people there.

It was almost as though they shared one soul, their beings two sides of the same coin.

Black Sun, White Moon. Better words there could not have been.

As they looked into each other's eyes, they looked alive.

Grieving, sad, regretful, but still amazingly alive.

She watched.

And she knew.

She and the others were but onlookers, almost intruders on a private scene.

Their last meeting.

Their private farewell.

What she would have given to be the one in _her _place. What she would have sacrificed to be able to understand.

Yet she couldn't. The thought made her ache terribly inside.

Since the moment she had first seen, she had despised herself. Despised herself for her envy.

What right had she to be jealous? They were friends, companions, comrades. And that should have been enough for her. Wasn't this what she had wanted?

But still. She couldn't stop herself from wanting more. Wanting more than friendship and companionship.

She'd wanted to be loved.

No matter how many times she said it, how many times she showed it, she knew that he would never understand.

Nevertheless, she still kept on trying.

Sometimes, she herself had wondered why she maintained that fragile hope.

When at last, the parting had come, she had felt properly sad.

Almost relieved.

By what?

By the fact that she could still sorrow for her friends departure, by the fact that she was not made joyful by their farewell.

She was still herself. The monster, envy had not taken her over.

.

.

After the last farewell, she had tremulously allowed herself to hope.

Allowed herself to hope that he would forget about _her_.

That he would be happy, find happiness with herself instead. She had wanted to believe that she had a chance.

And chance she had.

However, over the next few months, she began to doubt whether her chance really existed.

Ever since she had left, in his eyes there had been an empty look. Heartbreakingly hollow, she had felt tears spring into her eyes as she stared into his.

His empty ones.

Maybe. Maybe he wouldn't forget after all.

Maybe he would still cling onto the memories of her, unwilling to let them go.

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Her "chance" had been no chance at all.

But still.

She knew. Knew.

That no matter what happened, she would not give up until the very last second.

She would continue to try.

For she was a stubborn girl, and something such as this was not enough to discourage her.

She would keep on trying even if she never succeeded.

The reason?

Because.

She was herself, and that fact would never change.

* * *

><p>Hope ya liked that.<p> 


End file.
